DragonBall Z Abridged Special: Episode of Bardock
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged SPECIAL Episode of Bardock - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}Dragon Ball Z Abridged: Episode of Bardock is the second special of Dragon Ball Z Abridged produced by Team Four Star. It is based on the TV special of the same name. Synopsis The Episode starts off during the climax of Bardock: The Father of Goku with Bardock facing against Freeza, Dodoria, and Zarbon in Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. Freeza mocks Bardock saying that even if he knew about all this, he could do nothing to stop it. Zarbon even rubs more salt in the wound by noting even if he told everyone, he wouldn't have gotten everyone on his side. Dodoria even mention he'll never see his son ever again. Freeza throws a Death Ball against Bardock, and the Saiyan warrior along with his planet ended. "Or so you'd think. If you didn't know a thing about merchandising!!" Bardock wakes up on a bed thinking its hell and looks outside thinking it looks like a shittier version of Planet Vegeta. He's greeted by two aliens named Dr. Dray and Twopock who have healed him with their magic S.P.O.O.G.E. Bardock is sickened by this situation, and despises the two so much, he will not only kill them but use their bodies to make a house. They hear an attack and Bardock rushes off to see what's happening. Bardock is shocked that the henchmen are using outdated blasters and are just blowing up houses and proceeds to finish them off. The residents praise Bardock as their violent savior, but Bardock flees from their annoying singing and hides out in a cave. Back in space, a soldier tells his leader Lord Chilled that his soldiers died. Chilled decides to honor their deaths by calling his henchmen by fruit names, much to their confusion. Bardock tries to make sense of where he is but is visited by Twopock who gives him food. Bardock eats the food, and trains himself back to 100%, and just when Chilled and his forces attack. Twopock alarms him, and that Chilled could cause the extinction of the Saiyan race. A disgusted Bardock tries to get back on track of thoughts but is interrupted by an explosion and kicks Twopock in the stomach, causing it to become pregnant, and leaves. Bardock reaches the village and manages to beat a few of them but loses it when he mistakes Chilled for Freeza. Chilled manages to defeat Bardock and kills Twopock in the process. Chilled plans to kill the Saiyan causing Bardock to get his train of thought back. He puts together the outdated blasters, the planet looking like an older Planet Vegeta, and the Saiyans on here. He asks Chilled what year this is, which is 2222, but Chilled doesn't know what A.D. or B.C. is. Bardock realizes he's in the past and is infuriated of all the "stupid! Asinine! Shark Jumping Bullshit!!", which causes him to unlock his Super Saiyan powers. He then proceeds to kick Chilled's butt and manages to defeat him. A fatally wounded Chilled in his last breath still wants his minion named after fruits and dies. It's then revealed that Goku has been telling this tale as a story to Gohan. Gohan then proceeds to point out all the plot holes; why did the early Saiyans have the same voice? How did Freeza's death ball send Bardock back in time? and what happened to Bardock's psychic powers? Goku doesn't have a clear answer, and notes that none of this is real. Gohan then wakes up, this all being a dream, and see's Piccolo outside his window suggesting he goes back to sleep. Trivia *The time placement of Gohan's dream should take place between Freeza: The Final Cut, and the beginning of season 3, the latest being Battlefield Ee-arth. *All Saiyans in the movie are named after rappers, mainly Dr. Dr(ay)e and (A)Ice-C/Qube, who were rappers in the group NWA, "Chris of the Clan Brown", R(iz)ZA, and Two/upac(k). They also all speak with the same voice, patterned after famous Muppet Kermit the Frog, likely due to their Muppet-like appearance. *Whenever the Saiyans begin to sing praise for Bardock, they begin to sing the "Welcome Christmas" song from the animated adaptation of Dr. Seuss' "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". Both times they attempt to sing the song, they are silenced, first by Bardock and then by Chilled, both declaring "Shame on you!". *Despite this special being a part of DB official products (despite Bardock not dying but turning back in time), TFS hates the Bardock in it, so they "fixed" it for this special. They have even gone on record on DBcember that they find this special as the worst DragonBall Movie/Special (minus GT) of all time. **Unlike the original Bardock that changed since his "death" (upon learning friendship with Berry), TFS' Bardock still acts like a villain, and he only transformed into a Super Saiyan after realizing he got sent to the past. *Chilled's high voice is most likely a nod to Portuguese Freeza's voice. *During the credits of the special, there was one scene in which Bardock demonstrates how to commit proper acts of evil to two of Chilled's men by killing a child, traumatizing its mother. On being complimented by the soldiers and being compared to a "brilliant scientist", Bardock remarks that he's been working on a "fake-moon thing." This is a parody of an infamous line in the Saban/FUNimation dub where Vegeta claimed that Bardock was a brilliant scientist who invented the Power Ball that he uses to achieve his Ōzaru form. Credits Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Specials